borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Free Weapons to a Good Home
All are level 48 'cept the level 25 volcano near the bottom. It's clearly marked. Name - Damage/Accuracy/Fire Rate/Clip Size/Notes TMP88 Vile Thanatos - 133/83.3/9.3/64/Big Tony says "Hi", +48 Magazine Size, +8% Damage EQ230 Vitrolic Equalizer - 287/95.1/1.6/3/Unending Firepower, +30% Reload Speed, +18 Ammo Regen, x3 Corrosive EQ320 Raw Equalizer - 371/83.9/1.9/6/Unending Firepower, 3.7x Weapon Zoom, +18 Ammo Regen, +50% Reload Speed, +33% Fire Rate BA 330.3 Fatal Crux - 160x7/80.6/1.0/18/Cross their heart, hope they die., +13 Magazine Size, +56% Damage GGN50/V3 Caustic Surkov - 449/94.9/1.4/6/For the Motherland., +57% Fire Rate, +150% Critical Hit Damage, (1.0x zoom on 6th line), x1 Corrosive EQ20 Primal Equalizer - 354/95.1/1.6/6/Unending Firepower, +50% Reload Speed, +18 Ammo Regen, +8% Damage BLR C Cobalt Firehawk - 132/91.5/3.6/12/Bring the HEAT!, Very high Elemental Effect chance, 1.8x Weapon Zoom, x4 Incendiary GGN20 C Cobalt Volcano - 425/97.3/0.8/6/Pele demands a sacrifice!, Very high Elemental Effect chance, 1.5x Weapon Zoom, x4 Incendiary GGN30 Hard Volcano - 565/95.7/0.8/6/Pele demands a sacrifice!, 2.4x Weapon Zoom, High Elemental Effect chance, x4 Incendiary RV11 C Pestilent Defiler - 366/93.3/1.3/Give Sick, Very high Elemental Effect chance, x4 Corrosive VRR B Blue Volcano - 434/97.0/0.9/6/Pele demands a sacrifice!, Higher Elemental Effect chance, 1.0x Weapon Zoom, x4 Incendiary DEF11 Caustic Defender - 76x9/26.9/1.0/6/I can do this all day..., +58% Reload Speed, +18 Ammo Regen, x2 Corrosive GGNS Solid Surkov - 597/94.9/1.5/6/For the Motherland., +58% Fire Rate, +150% Critical Hit Damage, 1.0x Weapon Zoom RV11 Pestilent Defiler - 380/94.4/1.3/6/Give Sick, High Elemental Effect chance, x4 Corrosive GGN20 Volcano - LEVEL 25 - 210/96.7/0.8/6/Pele demands a sacrifice!, High Elemental Effect chance, 1.0x Weapon Zoom, x4 Incendiary GGN Volcano - 524/95.7/0.8/6/Pele demands a sacrifice!, High Elemental Effect chance, 1.0x Weapon Zoom, x4 Incendiary I'm looking for a Reaper, as well, if anybody's feeling generous and wants to trade, I'd drop all this for one of those in a heartbeat. Let me know if any of them interest you, either by posting on this page or sending a message to live account Eye of the Yeti. Yeti Yeti 07:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm interested in all of you volcanos. I loves me an inceniery sniper. Rawwar13 14:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC)GT is username I'd love to actually have a firehawk. Can I safely assume "live account" means Xbox Live, or are you on another system? (Edit: Who removed my signature?) --Azuarc 21:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Jobiwonkenobi here would love the level 25 volcano if it hasnt been claimed. would be willing to trade or take any. gt is loply Sorry folks, I had an excellent trade involving all this junk and a chimera; sorry to say they're all spent. Yeti Yeti 00:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) "Junk" is right. ;) All those Volcano's have terrible accuracies. Anything less than 97.5 is worthless for long range usage. I won't keep any bolt action with less than 98.0. MeMadeIt 00:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) My snipe setup has MY volcano: 607/97.4/1.1/6/2.4 zoom for mid-range, my Hawkeye at 939/98.7/0.3/3/1.4 zoom for long range, a Skullmasher at 264x6/93.3/0.5/6/1.5 zoom for close range, and a selection of two cyclopses, one at 416/98.6/0.8/6/x2 corrosive for the accuracy, and one at 527/96.7/0.8/6 without an element to make better use of Trespass. I don't usually snipe with the cyclops, though, its main function is to spot enemies, since my Hawkeye only has a 1.4 scope. I have an ammo-regen snipe mod (not quite perfect, I'll admit, but with +80% crit damage, +13 ammo regen and a 4-3-3 on Carrion Call, it works just fine) so I'm all set for ammo. My gunslinger weapon set is more versatile, but sometimes you just want to use a big gun. Yeti Yeti 00:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC)